This invention relates to the reflection of light rays, specifically to the elimination of the reflection of light rays and the reflection of images resulting from light rays being reflected off material surfaces.
Most passenger automobiles are manufactured with fore windows 20A and aft windows 20D set at angles from vertical and most truck automobiles are manufactured with fore windows 20A set at angles from vertical. In each of most passenger and truck automobiles, immediately at or near the bottom of the fore window 20A is a surface at or near horizontal commonly called the top of the vehicle's instrument panel 20B. In each of most passenger automobiles, immediately at or near the bottom of the aft window 20D is a surface at or near horizontal known as a package tray 20C.
In all instances in which the fore windows 20A or aft windows 20D of vehicles are at angles away from vertical and some or all of the surfaces of the tops of the instrument panels 20B or package trays 20C are at horizontal or near horizontal, light rays 30 from natural sources and artificial sources enter the vehicles through the windows 20A and 20D are reflected off the tops of the instrument panels 20B and package trays 20C. These reflected light rays then travel in a vertical or near vertical direction and are then reflected off the insides of the fore windows 20A and aft windows 20D into the eyes of the vehicles' occupants 80. What the vehicles' occupants 80 see as a result of these reflections are reflected images of the tops of the instrument panels 20B and package trays 20C. These reflected images reduce visibility and cause eye strain for the vehicles' occupants 80.
Some buildings are constructed in such a manner that windows 70 are at angles from vertical. In all instances in which the windows 70 are at certain angles from vertical and some or all of the surfaces of the floors 64 or heat registers 62 or shelves 60 or other flat surfaces inside the structure are at horizontal or near horizontal, light rays from natural sources and artificial sources 30 enter the buildings through the windows 70 and are reflected off the tops of the floors 64 or heat registers 62 or shelves 60 or other flat surfaces. These reflected light rays then travel in a vertical or near vertical direction and are reflected off the insides of the windows 70 into the eyes of persons 90 viewing objects or scenes through the windows 70. A portion of what the building occupants 90 see as a result of these reflections are reflected images of the tops of the floors 64 or heat registers 62 or shelves 60 or other flat surfaces which exist inside the structure below the windows 70. These reflected images reduce visibility and cause eye strain for a person 90 inside the building viewing objects or scenes through the windows 70.